Chrono Shindou
Chrono Shindo is the main protagonist of Cardfight!! Vanguard G. In his debut, he is unfamiliar with the Cardfight!! Vanguard card game. His Vanguard Circle's color is violet-red. Name His surname "Shindō" (新導) in Japanese means "New Lead". Personality Chrono first appears as an unmotivated and bored person who according to himself "every day of his life is boring". He keeps a cold an uninterested expression nearly at all times and talks mostly with incomplete phrases in a low tone and often uses the expression "huh...". Chrono has very poor social skills, he frequently intimidates others accidentally and rarely smiles except when cardfighting, when trying to be friendly and polite he instead is seen as awkward by others. Chrono showed minimal interest on trying new things, as he only decided to find out about Vanguard because one of the cards shares his name and was reluctant to play against Kamui, agreeing only because of the latter's insistence. Though usually stoic and calmed, Chrono can become more aggressive and emotional when taunted enough. Having grown in an orphanage and living by himself, Chrono prefers being alone, but as Kouji pointed out he also fears loneliness. While playing Vanguard he got quickly got excited and made it clear that he wants to win, although at first he at first had a hard time imaging as his first attack image was rather pathetic. He was fascinated by Vanguard's lore and Stride's ideal of a possibility for a new future, allowing to show a much better attack image when attacking with his G unit. Having won his first match he decided to learn more about the game and why no one else has a Gear Chronicle deck. Chrono considers that winning or losing a match doesn't matter as much as the passionate feel of fighting. History Anime Chrono is an infamous student at his school, who has earned a reputation for being somewhat of a delinquent due to his uninterested and bored personality. One day, he arrives at school to find a Vanguard deck in his shoe locker, as well as directions on how to get to Card Capital 2, however he doesn't think much about it until he notices one of the cards has "Chrono" on its name. When he gets there, he witnesses a Vanguard Fight between Kamui Katsuragi and Mamoru Anjou. After the fight, he is approached by Kamui and finds out he has a Gear Chronicle deck, a brand new clan. He then plays against Kamui, using the Stride mechanic to win a turnaround victory after hearing a voice coming from a dilapidated statue of Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery Flare Dragon. Kamui congratulates Chrono for his victory and noticed the curious fact that his clan "Gear ''Chronicle" shares part of his name. After winning he decides to learn more about Vanguard and the "possibility of a new future" that Stride offers, when he leaves he runs past Aichi Sendou for a moment. The next day Chrono returns to Card Capital 2 and meets Shin Nitta as well as "Team Trinity Dragon", who quickly joke about one of his card sharing his name. Kamui gives Chrono a Fica and is introduced to the VG network. Kamui helps Chrono during his first quest: help a kid find his lost Perfect Raizer. Chrono deduces that a crow took the card and is forced to fight against Tsuneto for it, annoyed by Tsuneto's constant jokes Chrono proceeds to beat him down and completes the quest. When returning to Card Capital 2 he meets Misaki Tokura. Chrono starts taking quests regularly, often being forced to beat Trinity Dragon to them. When taking a quest to help a guy learn how to use Kagero he runs into Kouji Ibuki who claims he inherited the quest. Chrono fights Ibuki using the GIAS system which creates holograms of the cards based on the user's image, during the fight Ibuki constantly points out Chrono's flaws as a fighter, angered by this Chrono attempts to Stride which unknown to him causes Mystery Flare to appear in the real world until GIAS overloads and shuts down. Furstrated by the resut and Ibuki's comments, Chrono yells in frustration. One day Chrono is accused of having thrown a ball to a group of students but is defended by Shion Kiba and later suggested by Tokoha Anjou to try to be friendlier. Later that day he gets a mysterious pack addressed to him which contains a Gear Chronicle card, Interdimensional Dragon, Chronos Command Dragon. Chrono then takes a quest to retrieve card that a kid left at his Grandmother's house. As usual Chrono intimidates Reiko so she refuses him to let him search for the card so Chrono tries to follow Tokoha's advice and be friendly, but he just gives a creepy smile which makes Reiko think he is sick. After being forced to do some chores Shion appears revealing he is doing the same quest, except he had a much easier time getting the card. The two fight to decide who wins the quest and Chrono wins using his new G unit but comments that he dislikes Shion. Later he is challenged by Kumi Okazaki, Tokoha's friend, who is a beginner but a very strong opponent, though was feeling off of his game because of his toothache. Soon afterwards Kamui takes him to see the Dragon Empire HQ to meet Mamoru Anjou but got caught up when the mascot Vangarou, who is really the Chief and Narukami Clan Leader, takes him away to cardfight him but is interrupted when Mamoru finds them. Later Mamoru asks for a fight but Chrono declines and insists on becoming a fighter strong enough to take him on. Manga At the beginning of the one-shot manga, Chrono wants to quit Vanguard. He goes to Card Capital 2 to sell his cards. Deck Anime In the anime, Chrono uses a Gear Chronicle deck that he found in his school shoe locker. Due to his loner nature, he didn't understand the importance of rear-guards at first. Thus, he neglected to call rear-guards and attempts to defeat his opponents with just his Vanguard. When backed into a corner, he uses stride to make a final push for victory. Manga In the manga, Chrono has a Gear Chronicle deck. For now, his only known card is Chrono Jet Dragon. Gallery Chrono Manga.png|Chrono in the manga Chrono smiling.png|Chrono trying to be friendly, with terrible results Chants *(JP): Generation Zone: released! Now, show me the world that I truly desire! Stride Generation! *(JP): Rattle my soul! Lead me to a new world! Ride! Chrono Jet Dragon! Battle Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Gear Chronicle Deck Users Category:Season 5 Characters